Viridis Island (Meridian)
Viridis Island is an outpost island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Blue Tang Chambers ; Shipyard : I Eat Ratchets For Breakfast History Viridis Island was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A yarrow spawn on the tip of the the southeast edge of the crescent reads, "This island were fashioned by Ryanne." On 16.4.06 Redjean took over as Governor as part of Serpientes Del Mar's new Governor rotation program. Blockades : 2005-07-30, Euphoria won the first blockade of Viridis in three rounds. also contended, but they could not muster enough points to win either of the first two rounds. They did not contest round 3. : 2005-08-28, Dreaded Dream Makers easily took control of Viridis in a largely uncontested three-round blockade while Euphoria was occupied trying to maintain control of Terra in . : 2005-09-03, Dreaded Dream Makers was successful in their first defense of the island in a non-sinking blockade that lasted 4 rounds. They were able to fend off Infierno De los Diablos, only allowing the much bigger flag to win one round of the blockade. : 2005-10-22, Dreaded Dream Makers again successfully defended the island. This time, they defeated Nascita dei Leoni Rossi in a three-round sinking blockade. : 2005-11-13, In another three-round sinking blockade, Ebrius Feles took the island from Dreaded Dream Makers. : 2005-11-20, Equilibrium took the island from Ebrius Feles in a 3-1 non-sinking blockade. The Borg also contended, but did not win any rounds. : 2005-11-27, The Borg took the island from Equilibrium in a 3-0 non-sinking blockade. : 2005-12-03, took the island from The Borg in a 3-2 sinking blockade. Shadow Company lost the first two rounds losing many ships. Pay for Play then entered the battle as allies of Shadow Company and had the next three rounds sinking The Borg ships while guarding the Shadow Company ships to ensure their victory. : 2006-01-28, Shadow Company successfully defended the island in a non-sinking blockade that lasted 4 rounds. They defeated both Serpientes Del Mar and Nations Alliance ceding only one round to Serpientes Del Mar. : 2006-03-04, Serpientes Del Mar, in a non-sinking blockade, successfully blockaded the island in three rounds. This was SdM's second blockade, and its first successful one. : 2006-05-28, Beat to Quarters, in their first ever participation in a blockade, dropped a surprise war chest at the eleventh hour to join in the Sdm VS Armageddon fight. Beat to Quarters won with a 3-1 victory. :2006-06-04, Serpientes Del Mar following their very successful war, dropped on Viridis for the sole purpose of sinking BtQ ships, so that allies New World Order would be able to take it the next week. But, Beat to Quarters didn't show for their defense and SdM took the island with a 3-0 victory. :2006-06-11, Serpientes Del Mar transfers Viridis to New World Order through an uncontested practice blockade. :2006-09-23, Killing Pillagers, in their first ever participation in a blockade, attempted to take Viridis, but New World Order easily defended the island, winning 3-0 :2006-10-01, Pirates Revange, in their first ever participation in a blockade, mounted a challenge on New World Order's control, but again, the defenders won 3-0, declaring war on the contenders at the end of the first round, making rounds two and three sinking. :2006-10-07, Sea Lords of Heaven, attempt to wrest control of Viridis from New World Order, but lost to the defenders, 0-3, in a 3 round sinking blockade making. With this blockade Viridis became the first island to be blockaded sixteen times. :2006-10-22, Shadow Company, attempt to retake control of Viridis after a long absence, but lose to the defenders, New World Order, managing to only take one round of this 4 round non-sinking blockade. With this blockade Viridis became the first island to be blockaded seventeen times. :2007-02-04, Dragon Lords' blockade was notable not for the fierceness of the contest but for the remarkable feats of diplomacy that brought personal friends and allies of the flag's monarch together despite some notably bitter enemies among them. Dragon Lords, having already purchased the island from New World Order, blockaded the island to complete the transfer amid rumors that The Dark Jungle had plans to blockade. After a week of threats and posturing The Dark Jungle's leaders realized the breadth of Dragon Lords' backing and declined to blockade, however Subtle Tease did drop a war chest at the last minute and New World Order quickly reciprocated the war declaration to make the blockade sinking. Subtle Tease sent ships in rounds 1 and 2 but did not contest round three. In the end Dragon Lords won all three rounds of this blockade and made Viridis the first island to be blockaded eighteen times, the most across any ocean. :2007-08-12, , attempt to win control of Viridis from Dragon Lords but lost to the defenders, 0-3 in a 3 round sinking blockade. United Nations pulled out of the blockade mid round 2 turning round 3 into a flag sitter.With this blockade Viridis became the first island to be blockaded nineteen times. :2007-08-12, RiddleMakers, attempt to win control of Viridis from Dragon Lords and took control over the island, 0-3 in a 3 round sinking blockade. With this blockade Viridis became the first island to be blockaded twenty times. :2008-05-17, RiddleMakers, successfully defends in 3 rounds, sinking against . :2009-01-17, Vanguard wins in a 3 round, non-sinking against Rum Soaked Devils. :2009-06-27, Vanguard wins by default as the contender, Rum Runnerz, disbanded before the blockade started. :2009-07-11, Vanguard wins in a 5 round, sinking against Blue Mooners Inc. Vanguard transferred Viridis to Brink Of Dawn on 2009-08-31 :2009-10-17, The First Fleet wins in a 3 round, non-sinking against Brink of Dawn. :2009-12-20, The First Fleet wins in a 3 round, non-sinking defence against What A Ride. The first island to be blockaded 26 times. On 2010-01-18, The First Fleet transferred Viridis to Royal Pain. On 2010-02-08, Royal Pain transferred Viridis to The Wrath of Armageddon :2010-10-4, The Wrath of Armageddon wins in a 3 round, sinking defence against The Muffin Munchers. The first island to be blockaded 27 times. :2011-05-29, Legacy took Viridis in a 5 round blockade, competing against Fast Forward who won two rounds, and We Are The Sea who won 0. Subtle Tease did not defend. :2011-07-30, Legacy defended the island from Fast Forward, 3-0. :2011-08-07, DON'T LOOK AT ME won the island from Legacy, 3-1.